Mary's Song Oh My My My
by twilighter545437
Summary: Oneshot about Edward and Bella based on the song Mary’s Song Oh My My My by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does and I don't own the song Mary's Song (Oh My My My), Taylor Swift does.**

**Summary: Oneshot about Edward and Bella based on the song Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Mary's Song (Oh My My My)**

* * *

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

I was only a child when I met Edward. He was nine and I was seven. Our parents were best friends from High School, that's how we meet. Edward and his parents moved from Chicago to Forks to get away from the big city.

I remember my dad, Charlie and Edward's dad; Carlisle would always joke about Edward and I falling in love with each other once we grew older. I remember my mum, Renee and Edward's mum, Esme would always smile and roll their eyes at their husbands, but they knew deep down that they wished that we would actually fall in love and me together for the rest of eternity.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

-Flashback Summer 1995-

We were in the tree house in my background just playing around like the kids we were at that time.

"You know I can beat you?" Edward asked smirking.

"Why is that?" I asked defensively

"Because I'm bigger than you." Edward replied smirking again.

-End Flashback-

-Flashback Autumn 1996-

We were at the local park playing truth or dare to one another.

"Truth or dare?" I asked

"Dare." Edward answered

"I dare you to kiss me." I replied.

Edward's eyes winded immediately as I said his dare. He hesitated, but began to lean in, but before I could kiss him I ran away from him as Edward chased after me.

-End Flashback-

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

I was sixteen years old and sitting in the cafeteria at lunch talking to my best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Edward came up to my table. He'd been acting different ever since I had my Sweet 16.

"Bella?" Edward asked and I looked up, "Can I speak to you?"  
"Sure," I said and turned my head to Alice and Rose, "I'll be back."

I walked with Edward to the front of the school where there was hardly anyone around.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Edward uncertain of what my answer would be.

"Sure." I replied

"Well…I was wondering…maybe you would like to go to the winter dance with me?" asked Edward

I was shocked. Edward Cullen had just asked me out. My best friend who'd I'd known since I was young was asking me out. How was this possible? Was this all some sick joke?

"You want to go with me?" I asked uncertain if I had heard correct.

"Yes," Edward replied, "Ever since your birthday I've felt attracted to you. I mean you're not that little girl that I used to see. You've grown up. I think I'm beginning to love you."

Wow. Edward Cullen was beginning to love me. No words could describe what I was feeling at that moment.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
_

It was 2am in the morning and I woke up to hear pebbles being thrown at my window. I got out of bed and walked over to my window curious. I opened the window to see my own Adonis standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as loud as I could, but not too loud so my parents wouldn't wake up, "It's two in the morning."

"I wanted to show you something." Edward replied.

"Couldn't it wait till a reasonable hour?" I asked

"I couldn't wait; I just had to show you." Edward said, "Do you think you can sneak out?"

"Just let me get dressed and I come out the front." I replied rushing to get dressed.

Edward drove me to an area with nothing but bushes.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked

"No. What I want to show you is behind the bushes." Edward explained as he helped me out of his car.

Edward pulled some of the bushes back for me and I walked through them and gasped at what I saw. It was a beautiful meadow.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked

"I was bored one day so I decided to see if I could find anything interesting and I found this place," Edward told me, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I answered kissing Edward on the lips.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

We had just had our first fight. Edward had just been accepted to Dartmouth to refill his dream of becoming a doctor, but he said he was going to ignore it and go to a local college so he could be closer to me. I disagreed saying that he should go, that it was his dream to become a doctor and I wasn't going to stop him. I told him he'd one day regret and I'd be fine without him.

After our fight Edward dropped me off at home. I slammed the door shut and walked into the house slamming the door once again. Little did I know that Edward would spend the whole night out staying outside my house on the front verandah until morning.

"I'm sorry," Edward said as I walked outside and spotted him, "You're right, you'll be fine by yourself and it is my dream to become a doctor. Do you think you could forgive me?"

"Edward," I said hugging him; "If anyone's sorry it should be me. I put up a big fuss when you said that you were giving up your dream. I should've let you choose. I can't run your life. If you want to stay I can't stop you, but I also don't want to stop you from your dream."

We spent the rest of the day with each other showing our love for one another.

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

A few years had passed and we couldn't be happier than we were at the time. I was 23 and Edward was 25. I had just finished college so we were back in Forks spending time with our families.

Edward took me for a picnic in the meadow to spend some time with just the two of us instead of having our whole family around.

"Bella?" asked Edward

"Yes." I replied

"I've loved you ever since you turned sixteen and I know you're the girl for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much that I would die for you and I know that you feel the same way. What I'm trying to say is, Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?" asked Edward as he got down on one knee.

"Yes." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

Edward smiled and slipped the ring on my ring finger and kissed me. I knew from that moment that I would always be his. Forever.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

Today I would no longer be Bella Swan. I would be Mrs Edward Cullen for the rest of my life. I was going to be a married woman.

"You look amazing Bella!" squealed Alice, "Edward is going to freak when e sees you."

"Bells? You ready?" asked Charlie

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen to be your husband as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do." I replied.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.  
"I do." Edward replied.

"You may now kiss the bride." Said the priest.

Edward looked at me and we both leaned in and kissed. I could hear all the clapping of our guests and smiled into the kiss knowing I'd be with this man for the rest of my life.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

Nine months after we were married I gave birth to our first child, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She had bronze hair like Edward and brown eyes like me. She's been an angel since birth. I couldn't have a daughter better than her. Three years later I gave birth to our son, Christian Joel Cullen. We were a happy family. We had decided that after our second child we wouldn't have anymore because we had the perfect number of kids, one girl and one boy. But god had other plans for use, six years after Christian's birth I found myself pregnant with twins. We weren't planning this so it was a major shock for the both of us. On 6th June, 2021, Daniella Joy Cullen and Bethany Hope Cullen were born. I couldn't believe our luck. We had the perfect family and loved our children dearly and wouldn't trade them for anything.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

We spent the rest of our lives loving and caring for each other. On 12th May, 2074 Edward passed away in his sleep at the age of eighty-nine. I followed six months later on 26th November, 2074 at the age of eighty-seven. We'd spent our lives together and we couldn't wish for anything better. We had a happy life together and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**I came up with this idea when I was listening to the song on my ipod and I thought that it would make a good Bella/Edward one-shot.**

**If you guys want me to do more song-fics leave a review and tell me what song I should do.**


	2. please help

Hey guys,

Me and a friend are writing a story that we want to post here, but we need to do a little research before it gets posted.

Since we aren't American and this story is partly based in America we'd like to know names of country towns and then we can choose one for the setting.

Also since we aren't from America, we'd like to know what a school day is like. Examples: what time does school start, what are the subjects, how many periods a day, etc.

We want to add more characters for this story, so we're going to chose some people who would like to be in the story, these people will also get an early viewing of each chapter. If you'd like to be part of story here is what we'd like to know:

Name

How old you are

Interests/Hobbies

What you look like

Sports

Anything else you'd like to add

We will contact you if we decide to choose you. This story will be a Twilight based story. Please feel free to contact me if you have any queries.


End file.
